Little Misunderstanding
by tsuky-milkyeol
Summary: Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil yang dialami Kyungsoo dan Jongin. [this is exo's fic. dldr! rnr, please?]


author: milkyeol

pairings: KaiSoo, slight!KaiStal, slight!ChanBaek, slight!MinStal, etc

(!): absurd, dldr, typo(s)

* * *

Kim Jongin namanya. Pemuda tan berwajah datar itu sedang duduk didalam sebuah café yang cukup ramai. Dia terlihat bosan, bahkan Cappuccino panas yang mempunyai aroma lezat itu pun enggan diminumnya.

Ada satu hal yang menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Rambut berantakan, muka kusut seperti baju yang tidak disetrika, dan helaan nafas yang entah sudah berapa kali dia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Mengabaikan seseorang yang duduk didepannya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, Jongin." Sahut orang itu. "Kau semakin terlihat jelek saja,"

"Diam kau!" sambar Jongin.

Orang itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini kalau kau hanya menyuruhku diam dan melihatmu yang seperti orang terkena gangguan jiwa? Membuang waktuku saja."

"Aish baiklah." Jongin mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Aku minta bantuanmu, Baekhyun."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam masalah. Aku ingin kau membantuku,"

"Selesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Aku tidak mau ikut campur." Baekhyun hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya tetapi tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Kumohon, Hyung. Kali ini saja~" Jongin membujuk Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak muntah ditempat.

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak."

Jongin merengek, "Hyuuung~"

"Tidak."

"Bbuing bbuing~"

"..."

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melakukan aegyo didepan orang lain–terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Eomma-nya. Baekhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Jongin. "Hm, tidak panas."

"Apa katamu?"

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirimu."

"Maksudmu ap–"

"Kau ber-aegyo didepanku tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Itu terlihat janggal bagiku. Kau tidak cocok jika melakukan aegyo."

"Itu karena kau tidak mau membantuku, Hyung. Apa kau tidak kasihan denganku?" Jongin kembali memelas.

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak tega pada Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

_Langit terlihat mendung pada sore hari itu. Seorang pria mungil bermata bulat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo menggerakkan kakinya langkah demi langkah menuju apartment berjarak 50 meter darinya. Senyum manis berkembang dibibir Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya rantang mini yang dia pegang ditangan kanannya._

_'Jongin pasti suka!' pikirnya senang._

_Setelah sampai, Kyungsoo menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 12 tempat tinggal kekasih tampannya berada. Pintu lift terbuka, segera Kyungsoo meninggalkan lift dan berjalan menuju pintu apartment nomor 1204. Dia menekan password apartment Jongin yang sudah diingatnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam._

_'Eh? Apa ada orang lain didalam?' Kyungsoo melihat sepasang sepatu high heels yang berada dirak sepatu dibalik pintu kamar Jongin._

_"Yak! Kembalikan handphoneku, Jongin!" Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan dan teriakan yeoja yang menggema diseluruh ruangan. Membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan bingung. Tubuhnya masih mematung didekat pintu._

_"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Jungie." Kali ini suara Jongin yang kembali terdengar. "Hahahahaha–"_

_"Berhenti memanggilku Jungie! Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana!" Yeoja yang dipanggil Jungie itu kembali berteriak sambil mengejar Jongin._

_Jongin masih tertawa dan mengabaikan teriakan dibelakangnya hingga–_

_BRUUKK_

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, secepat mungkin Kyungsoo berlari keruang tamu tempat suara itu tadi berasal._

_Alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. _

___Tubuh Jongin ditindih seorang yeoja diatasnya, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan._

_Rantang mini yang dipegang Kyungsoo terjatuh kelantai hingga isinya berantakan, membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mendorong tubuh yang menindihnya hingga tubuh itu terjatuh kelantai._

_"Aww!" Ringis Jungie kesakitan._

_Jongin langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tangannya memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat. "Kyungsoo, jangan salah paham."_

_Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ugh, Jongin benci pemandangan ini._

_Jongin hendak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya sebelum tubuh itu mendorongnya hingga dirinya nyaris terjatuh; untungnya Jongin masih punya keseimbangan._

_"Kau keterlaluan, Jongin. Aku membencimu hiks,"_

_Jongin menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

.

.

.

.

.

tbc/end?

* * *

a/c: This is my first fic. Ketika saya sedang suntuk tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja ;w; saya langsung ngidupin PC dan ngetik sebelum ide ini hilang. Jika ff ini mendapat respon yang banyak, saya akan melanjutkannya secepat mungkin. Maaf jika ide ini pasaran ;_; dan jika ff ini terdapat kesamaan alur dengan author lain mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Kritik dan saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan! :D


End file.
